Hulk Hogan
Terry Gene Bollea ''' (/bʌ.ˈleɪ.ə/, born August 11, 1953), better known by his ring name '''Hulk Hogan, is an American professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania I (1985) WrestleMania 2 (1986) Although they had wrestled occasionally beforehand, their first nationally televised encounter was on the November 2, 1985, edition of Saturday Night's Main Event where Hogan teamed up with André the Giant against André's rivals Bundy and Big John Studd. Hogan and André won the match. On March 1, Hogan defended his WWE title against The Magnificent Muraco. Just as Hogan was about to pin Muraco, Bundy ran into the ring and—with Muraco's help—initiated a 2-on-1 assault on Hogan, repeatedly crushing him with his body weight to break his ribs. Hogan had a very serious injury, while Bundy challenged Hogan for the title. With revenge on his mind, Hogan decided not to heed his doctor's advice and accepted the challenge; a match was then booked between the two in a steel cage for the WWE title. WrestleMania III (1987) WrestleMania V (1989) WrestleMania VI (1990) WrestleMania VII (1991) WrestleMania VIII (1992) WrestleMania X8 (2002) WrestleMania XIX (2003) Off wrestling appearances After both André and Hogan disqualified from the tournament, Hogan will join in to even things out, requested by Miss Elizabeth. During the match, DiBiase applies Million Dollar Dream on Savage. With the referee distracted due to interference by André the Giant, Hogan took advantage and nailed DiBiase with a steel chair. In 2014, Hulk Hogan serves as a host for WrestleMania XXX and was later joined by Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock, and they finished their promo by drinking beer together in the ring. Later in the show, Hogan shared a moment with Mr. T, Paul Orndorff, and Roddy Piper, with whom he main evented the first WrestleMania. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Axe Bomber (Crooked arm lariat)– NJPW; used as a signature move in WWF/WWE/WCW – innovated ** Leg drop * Signature moves ** Atomic drop ** Big boot ** Body slam ** Elbow drop ** Multiple punches, sometimes followed by a wind-up punch ** Multiple suplex variations ***High-angle belly-to-back ***Snap ***Superplex ***Vertical ** Pushing down an opponent from the Collar-and-elbow position ** Raking the opponent's eyes or back * Managers ** Lou Albano ** Freddie Blassie ** Miss Elizabeth ** Jimmy Hart ** Johnny Valiant * Nicknames ** "The Fabulous" ** "The Immortal" ** "The Incredible" ** "Hollywood" ** "The Hulkster" ** "The Unstoppable Force" * Entrance themes ** "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (AWA/WWF/TNA; used at TNA house shows) ** "Battlestar Galactica Theme" by Maynard Ferguson (NJPW) ** "Real American" performed by Rick Derringer and composed by Jim Johnston (WWF/WWE/NJPW) ** "Ravishing (Instrumental)" by Bonnie Tyler (WWF) ** "American Made" by The Wrestling Boot Band (WCW) ** "Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (WCW/WWF/WWE/NJPW) ** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (WCW/WWF; used while a part of the New World Order) ** "Kevin Nash/Wolfpac Theme" performed by C-Murder and composed by Jimmy Hart and H. Helm (WCW; used while a part of the nWo Elite) Championship and accomplishments * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP League Tournament (1983) ** MSG Tag League Tournament (1982, 1983) – with Antonio Inoki * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edge ** WWF World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) ** Royal Rumble (1990, 1991) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) Alternate Gimmicks Trivia * WWE 2K15 is the final game to feature Hulk Hogan, due to race outburst scandal. Since then, WWE removes any mentions of him. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Royal Rumble winners Category:Superstars Category:New World Order